


Takao is a Prince and Midorima isn't a princess

by ylva-li (sophie0)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie0/pseuds/ylva-li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely self-indulgent AU where Takao is a prince who has to marry Midorima for political reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What to expect: a silly but hopefully enjoyable romance.  
> What not to expect: elaborate world-building and setting-appropriate language.

“I wonder what she's like.” Miyaji said. He was adjusting his collar for the seventh time. “Ugh, these parade uniforms are so uncomfortable.”

“They look nice, though,” Takao swatted at his hand. “Stop fiddling with it. And you're one to talk, at least you don't have to carry several kilos of gold and jewelry around with you.”

“Several kilos, right.. “ Takao's mother had really gone all out and Takao was wearing every single one of the crown prince insignia. “You're actually sparkling,” 

“The things I do for our country. Oh, I think I hear something.” 

“Really? Oh yeah, I think that's them!” 

The second the carriage entered the main gate the entire courtyard exploded with noise. Trumpets were sounded, people were cheering. Takao turned around to where his parents were sitting. At his father's nod he descended the stairs of the platform and walked over to the carriage with Miyaji following him. “Prince Takao!” several people called and he grinned and waved at him. 

When the carriage door opened, the noisy atmosphere changed into one of expectation. A short man with red hair exited, followed by a tall – make that really tall – one with long violet hair. They were about to part the carriage's curtain when Takao rushed forward. 

“Please, let me,” he said with a small bow. The red haired man stared at him for a moment and then gave an almost imperceptible shrug. Takao pushed the curtain aside with one hand and offered his other. “Prince Kazunari Takao, at your ser-” 

Takao was interrupted when the figure inside the carriage moved past him in one stride, complete ignoring him and his proffered hand. Takao's jaw dropped.

“Teikou's Prince Shintarou Midorima!” the tall man called. Takao stared at the man standing in front of him, dressed in a white uniform decorated with various medals and wearing a small crown on his – green hair. 

“Prince?” “Did he say prince?” “Prince?!” The crowd's confused mutterings completely matched Takao's feelings. 

“Er.” He said, helplessly turning to his parents. His mother was already walking towards them, wearing her brightest smile. His father followed her, smiling politely but also obviously confused. 

“Welcome, Prince Midorima,” his mother said with a courtesy. Prince... Midorima bowed low and precise. 

“Thank you,” he replied. He looked at Takao's father with a serious expression. “I understand this may come as a surprise, but my brother decided to send me instead of my sister. I hope this isn't a problem.” 

He didn't even glance at Takao when he said that. Behind Takao, Miyaji was wheezing. “Not a problem?” He hissed into Takao's ear. “What the hell?”

“Akashi.” Midorima said. At his command, the red haired man stepped forward, bowing low while offering a letter to the king.  
“This is a letter from my brother. It should explain everything.”

“Ah. Thank you.” King Nakatani took the letter. “And like my wife said, welcome to Shuutoku. We are glad to have you here.” 

“Thank you. May our countries' upcoming alliance signal the beginning of a bright future.” Midorima still hadn't looked in Takao's direction even once, which was starting to piss him off. His mother seemed to have noticed, though. She gave Takao a pointed look before turning to Midorima.

“Prince Midorima, please let me introduce my son to you. Kazunari Takao, Shuutoku's crown prince.” At her words, Takao went over to join his parents before bowing to Midorima. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Takao said with the politeness years of practice had taught him.

“Likewise,” Midorima said with the politeness years of practice apparently hadn't. Behind him, Miyaji was seething.

“Now then,” the queen said, “Prince Midorima, I'm sure you're tired after your long journey. Kazunari, why don't you show him to his quarters?”

“With pleasure,” Takao smiled. “Please follow me.” With that, he turned around and walked towards the palace. Miyaji was at his side, completely ignoring protocol, but apparently everyone had stopped caring about that as soon as Midorima had stepped out of that carriage. 

“This way, please,” Takao said when the had passed the guards holding open the main door to the palace. Despite the grand name, it was a relatively small building, appropriate for the king of a country like Shuutoku. “This is probably nothing compared to the palace in Teiko, huh?” he asked.

“It's certainly smaller.” Instead of Midorima, his red-haired servant – Akashi, was it? - had chosen to reply. 

“Well, it does make it easier not to get lost,” Takao grinned. “Right, Miyaji?”

“Right.” 

“For now, you'll be living in the guest wing,” Takao explained as he led them to their quarters. “Eventually, you'll of course be living with me and my parents, but for now we thought this was best.”

He paused, waiting for a reaction from Midorima. “It's acceptable.”

Right. Takao had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Luckily they had already arrived at their destination. “Here we go, these are your quarters. If you need anything, simply ring for the servants.”

He heard a murmur behind him and turned around. “Sorry?”

“I want something sweet,” the tall follower of Midorima said. 

“Atsushi,” Akashi reprimanded him softly.

“Oh, no, that's alright,” Takao said. “My mother already had the servants prepare tea. There should be plenty of cakes, too, so. Just get settled in and join us whenever we're ready.”

The tall man's expression lit up at that – the first positive reaction any of them had given, Takao noted. Well, cake was never a bad thing.

“Right, then, I'll see you later.” With a final overly bright smile he turned and left. He could hear Miyaji behind him but neither of them said anything until they had reached Takao's room. They entered, Miyaji walking over to the couch while Takao let himself fall against the door as soon as it closed. He took a deep breath.

“What the hell?!”


	2. Chapter 2

It took Takao a while to calm down, but by the time his mother sent for him, he felt like he could put his usual facade again. He had changed from his parade outfit to one of the finer every day ones – there was no way he was having tea while carrying half of Shuutoku's treasury with him, and it wasn't like there was anyone he felt he had to impress now.

When he arrived at the tea room, it looked like Teikou's entourage hadn't arrived yet. His mother and father were sitting at the head of the table, pouring over the letter, while Otsubo and Kimura were standing beside them wearing their usual serious expressions.

“Kazunari,” his mother looked up when he entered. “Come over here for a moment.”

Takao joined his parents and peered over his father's shoulder. “Blablabla...Princess Satsuki regrettebly finds herself... blabla... my brother...bla... important alliance...” Takao read. Finally he shrugged. “So, nothing to be done, huh?”

“You're remarkably calm about this,” his father said, leaning back in his chair to look at him. 

Takao scratched his ear. “It's not like there was much of a choice to begin with. I know we need this alliance – Teikou is way too dangerous and we should be happy for this chance.”

His mother laughed. “You memorized your father's lines very well, Kazunari.” Then her expression became serious. “Still, this was certainly unexpected. Arranged marriages are arranged marriages, but to change the partner like this...”

“King Aomine writes it came as a surprise to him as well. But it seems both the prince and the princess insisted, so...” King Nakatani sighed. “Kazunari, I understand if you say that you cannot go through with this marriage now, but...”

“Look, it's okay,” Takao said. “Let's see how it goes. I'll try my best to get along with him.” His parents exchanged glances, but before they could say anything else, they were interrupted by a servant. 

“Prince Midorima, Sir Akashi and Sir Murasakibara.”

The three of them appeared. They, too, had changed from their travelling clothes into the traditional white and light blue clothes that were typical for Teikou, Takao noted. Midorima's was the most elaborate, but Takao didn't think it suited him very well. He was also wearing a pair of glasses he hadn't been sporting earlier – those did suit him, however. When Midorima caught him looking at him he glowered, but Takao only smiled in return.

“Look, Aka-chin, cake,” he heard Murasakibara say. Akashi cleared his throat, which in turn caused Midorima say something. “Thank you very much for your hospitality.” 

The queen smiled. “Oh, please, think nothing of it. Take a seat and have something to eat. You must be starved after your journey,” she said with a mischievous smile in Murasakibara's direction. She motioned at the chair next to her.

“Yes,” Midorima said. After a moment's hesitation he sat down in the chair the queen had indicated, and Akashi and Murasabara followed suit, sitting down next to him. Takao pulled out the chair next to his father. 

“Do you prefer tea or coffee, Prince Midorima?” Takao's mother asked. 

“Tea, please.” At Midorima's words, the servants hurried forward and served everyone. Since the cake was already placed on the table, each of the guest was free to serve themselves, and Murasakibara was the first to take advantage of that. Takao reached out to take one of the small cakes when he noticed the peculiar item in front of Midorima's plate.

“What's that?” he asked. It looked like a small stone fossil, but-

“It's a stone fossil,” Midorima answered.

“Huh. That's what I thought.” Takao bit off a small piece of cake and swallowed it. “What's it doing here?”

“It's my lucky item.” Midorima carefully took a sip of tea. 

“Your what?” 

“My lucky item. It brings me luck.” After some serious deliberation, Midorima had finally settled on a piece of shortcake. Before he could transfer it to his plate, Akashi took hold of the cake server and did it for him.

“Prince Midorima's house astrologist has devised a list of items that will bring the prince luck,” Akashi explained. “It certainly has helped us so far. We had a safe and uneventful journey.”

“Is that so.” King Natakani said, eyeing the stone fossil. “Well, I am glad to hear it.”

“I hope your rooms are to your liking,” the queen asked. 

“Actually, I asked to be moved somewhere else,” Midorima replied. Takao choked on the piece of cake he was currently chewing.

“Kazunari!” his mother scolded him. She turned back to Midorima. “I apologize for the inconvenience then. Was there something wrong with the rooms?”

“I was told never to sleep in a room where the windows are facing west,” Midorima explained. “You couldn't have known, however, so it's nothing.”

“Ah, good, then,” the queen said, obviously at a loss for words. Everybody continued to eat and drink in silence. From what he could see, Takao figured the only one enjoying himself seemed to be Murasakibara, who was focussing on the cake and ignoring everyone else. Otsubo and Kimura, who didn't care very much for cake in the first place were still standing behind his parents doing a very bad job to hide their disbelief.

“Prince Midorima, would you perhaps like to get a tour of the palace grounds after this? I'm sure Kazunari-”

“We already familiarized ourself with our surroundings,” Midorima interrupted her. “I would, however, like to have a closer look at your library, if that's possible.”

“Of course,” the queen said. “Kazunari can show you the way.”

“But he said he already knows the way, Mother,” Takao replied. “You heard him, he's already familiar with everything.”

“Kazunari.” His father's voice was stern.

“Yeah, yeah.” Takao took a final sip from his cup. “So, your majesty, are you coming or not?”

“Prince Midorima, I apologize for-”

Midorima set down his cup and stood up. “Certainly.”

Takao gave a perfunctionary bow in the direction of his parents before leaving the room, not particularly caring whether Midorima was following him or not. He couldn't believe the guy! 

When he came to a corner he stopped and turned around. “The library's this way,” he said, motioning to the main staircase. “I'm sure you can find your way.”

Behind Midorima, Akashi looked ready to kill. Takao didn't care. Midorima had been rude first, after all, and-

“Your mother told you -” Midorima started, but Takao was having none of it.

“The queen told me to show you the way, which I have done. Now I have other things to do, so please excuse me.” After another perfunctionary bow, Takao made his exit and headed for the training court. Despite his earlier words, he wondered whether he really would be able to go through with the whole thing. So far, spending more than five – no, make that one – minute in the same room with Midorima made him want to strangle the guy. He kicked at a training post. When it didn't help, he kicked it again.

“That bad, huh?” Miyaji suddenly said behind him. Takao jumped, then laughed mirthlessly. 

“You have no idea. It's not just that he's completely crazy, he's also rude. And what the problem with sleeping in a room with the windows facing west?” 

“Huh?” Miyaji asked.

“Never mind,” Takao replied. He stretched his arms over his head before crossing them behind his neck and looking at the sky. “Damn, it's too late to go out for a ride or even think about a quick match, huh?”

“Not unless you want to make your mother really angry,” Miyaji said. 

“Yeah, yeah... better get ready for dinner, I guess. At least this time you'll be there as well. You can try and think of something to talk about,” Takao told him. “Oh, and wait until you see his stone fossil.” He started walking back to the palace.

“His what?!” Miyaji called behind him. Takao just laughed and waved. Yeah, he couldn't believe it either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some problems with posting this. Somehow the text ends up being repeated even though it looks fine when I enter it. I'm trying to get it fixed, so please bear with me for now.   
> Edit: of course once I added this note the problem disappeared.

To no one's surprise – definitely not to Takao's – dinner ended up being just as bad as tea. While Midorima's table manners were impeccable, his conversation skills left a lot to be desired. In the end the only ones really talking were the queen and Akashi, who, Takao had to admit, had definitely mastered the art of saying nothing important with a lot of important-sounding words. By the time they'd gotten to dessert, the king was wearing an expression Takao had only witnessed during the worst of council sessions, and Takao himself had given up trying to talk to Midorima a long time ago. Midorima wasn't ignoring him, exactly, but he focused most of his attention on his plate and his replies were short and usually ended the topic then and there. 

So instead Takao was listening to Miyaji telling him about his plans for the next day which included helping his father and uncle with a delivery and hitting on the girl working at the town's most famous smithy.

“You're still coming to practice, right?” Miyaji asked.

“Why wouldn't I?” Takao was swirling his spoon through his ice cream, waiting it for it to disolve. 

“Well...” Miyaji gave a pointed look in Midorima's direction. 

Takao had no idea whether she had overheard them, but that's when the queen said, “Now, for the next couple of days, I think it'd be best if we all gave each other time to get acquainted. Prince Midorima, please make yourself at home – we'll all do our best to help you settle in as quickly as possible. Won't we, Kazunari?”

“Right.” Takao put his spoon down and smiled at Midorima. 

“I think it would be a good idea if the two of you had tea together every day, to give yourselves the chance to get acquainted,” his mother continued. “Apart from that, it is completely up to you how you spend your days. Of course that doesn't mean you can neglect your duties, Kazunari,” she looked at Takao, who wasn't quite successful in suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

“Of course.” 

“It's still a month until – until the wedding,” the king said. “Now that may seem like a long time, but there are still man preparations to be made, so please keep that in mind.”

“Understood,” Midorima replied. He picked up his napkin to dap at his mouth. “If that is all, would it be all right if we were to retire for the night?” 

“Certainly,” the king said. For a moment Takao was afraid his mother would tell him to see Midorima to his room, but she didn't say anything.

As Midorima stood up, so did Akashi and Murasakibara. “Good night,” he said before the three of them left. 

Takao was about to get up as well when his mother stopped him. “Please leave us for a moment,” she told the servants who were about to clear the table. When the only people left were his parents, Miyaji and Takao, the queen turned to Takao. “Kazunari.”

“Yes, her majesty?” 

“Can you please be serious for a moment?” she asked him. “We didn't have the chance to finish out conversation this afternoon, so let's do that now. Are you absolutely certain you want to marry this man?”

Takao sighed. “Want to? Not really, I guess. But yes, I'm going to do it, and yes, I'm going to play nice and show him around if he wants it. That's a big if, though, I don't think he likes my company very much either.”

“You only just met today,” his mother said. “Try to keep in mind that he is in the same position as you are. Now it's up to you both what to do with it. If you're going to marry each other, you have to find a way to get along.”

“Yeah, yeah..” Takao yawned. “Sorry. Alright, I'll try my best starting tomorrow. It's just that he's-”

The queen coughed “Well, yes. He certainly is a little..”

“Yes.” King Natakani agreed. “Very well. Kazunari, I will take care of the formalities tomorrow – the council has been in an uproar ever since Midorima arrived, but for now you don't have to worry about it. You can take the rest of the week off.”

“Really? No council for a week?” Takao was delighted. 

“Yes. But I trust you will use that time wisely,” his father said. 

“Definitely,” Takao nodded. He yawned again. “I'm going to go to bed now, too, alright?” He went over to his mother and kissed her cheek. “Good night.” 

She ruffled his hair. “Good night.”

Miyaji followed him. “You're really going to go through with this?” Miyaji asked on their way back to Takao's room.

“I really wish everyone'd stop asking me that,” Takao said. “I mean, come on, it's not like I have a choice. And sure, he's not what anyone expected, but – it could have been worse?” 

“How could it have been worse?” Miyaji laughed. “I mean, come on, the guy's crazy! When I saw what you meant with the stone fossil-”

“It's too late for difficult questions like that.” Takao elbowed Miyaji. “Anyway, I guess that means practice is still on, if all I have to do for now is have tea with him everyday. So make sure to get me after breakfast.”

“Right, I will.” 

When they rounded the corner to the corridor leading to Takao's and his parents' quarters, Takao stopped.

“Wait,” he said, grabbing Miyaji by his sleeve. 

“What is it?” Miyaji asked. 

“I don't know, something feels – wait, there's someone there.”

And really, there was someone moving underneath one of the windows. The corridor was unlit except for the moonlight streaming in from the windows – nothing unusual, because his parents believed putting lights up in front of their sleeping quarters was uneconomical. At first, Otsubo had protested, saying it was a security risk, but Takao couldn't remember a time anyone had tried to enter that part of the palace without permission (not counting himself when he was sneaking outside sometimes, but it wasn't like he didn't have permission to be there. More like, he didn't have permission not to be there). 

“Who's there?” Miyaji called. Takao turned back and hurried to get a candle holder from the staircase. He held it in the direction of whoever was -

“P-Prince Midorima?” Miyaji asked.

And really, it was Midorima, crouching on the floor while wearing an elaborate bathrobe. There was something red in his right hand, but Takao couldn't really tell what it was.

“Um.” Takao was speechless. “What – what are you doing?” 

“I lost my glasses.” Midorima said without looking up. “I wanted to look outside the window because I heard something and I bumped against the frame and my glasses fell down.”

Takao started laughing. At that, Midorima tried to glare at him, but he ended up directing all his anger at the candle, which only made Takao laugh more. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said when he finally caught his breath. “I wasn't laughing at you, it's just – I think what you just said to me was more than what you said to me the entire day, and I just-” Takao shook his head. 

Midorima's glare turned into a frown. He was about to move again, but Takao interrupted him. 

“Wait, don't move, or you'll end up crushing them.” Takao held out the candle and carefully stepped closer. 

“Oh, there they are,” Miyaji called. They had fallen down on the other side of a pillar. Takao picked them up and handed them to Midorima. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Midorima put on his glasses and started to get up. Again, Takao held out his hand, but this time, Midorima didn't ignore him. Once he was standing, he smoothed down his bathrobe with his free hand.

“No problem. But – um, what were you doing here in the first place? And what's that in your hand?”

“A red flower.” Midorima held it towards him.

“Huh?”

“The answer to both your questions. I needed a red flower for tomorrow, and I remembered that I had seen a vase with them here earlier.” 

“You could have just asked a servant to get it for you.” Miyaji said.

“I prefer to do these things myself,” Midorima replied.

“I see.” Miyaji scratched his head. “Alright, it's getting late, so... Takao, I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, good night.” Takao expected Midorima to leave then, too, but he didn't move.

“Um, did you need me to show you the way back?” Takao asked. 

“No, that won't be necessary.” Midorima pushed his glasses up to his nose. Takao waited. “Well then. Good night,” Midorima finally said.

“Good night. Oh, wait, could you take this back? Just put it back on the small stool in the staircase.” Takao handed Midorima the candle holder. 

“Of course.” 

Takao watched as Midorima disappeared around the corner. Yeah, definitely crazy. 


End file.
